This Is The World Of One Piece
by Minstrano
Summary: Skyf Bestel - I guess you could basically call her an alien. But now she's sent on this mission to study these 'humans.' And we are the only ones that know what she really is. Sorry for the suckish summary.


**Chapter 1: Mission**

* * *

><p>'Thoughts'<p>

**"The leader guy when telepathically speaking"**

_African language_

_"_Speaking and or sounds"

* * *

><p>Well this would officially be my very first fanfiction. So sorry if it's still really sketchy. I did my best, and will get better at this as time goes on. This idea kind of came out of nowhere.. so ... yeah. I do not own One Piece, just the OC's. Please enjoy! XD<p>

* * *

><p>Why do they not just tell the truth? Why must they turn it into what they call a lie? Why do they ask for more then they need? Why do they not appreciate what they are given.<p>

They were strange creatures. They hurt there own kind to gain power.

Every one of them want it in some way, shape or form.

We had discovered their planet a little over a generation ago, and my mission was to study these creatures. Everything and anything I can about them and there planet.

I was told to leave as soon as possible. So I had to memorize what we new of their world so far.

The length of our knowledge towards their culture was very limited. But it was necessary to know as much as I could before my mission.

Records where held of our limited information that we had of them during the time we had known of their existence. So now it was finally time to observe them up close.

A download of the record's data was processed into my memory. A flood of information skimmed passed my eyes as it was instantly compressed in my memory bank. I found it very strange in their ways of communication. Instead of through telepathy, they announced themselves through sound waves.

As images of the many common objects and species found on their planet along with their names flew by I separated items into a categorized order. Safely stored away and easy to recollect to in its highly organized manner. But even with doing this, there were some topics that did puzzle me.

'Love'

It was a simple word with a complicated meaning. One phrase that I had found that used this word was, 'a mother's love'. Bringing up even more questions. But I decided to save that question for another time.

As the last serge of information went onto me, I did a triple check to make sure I had received all the necessary data and that it was all in tack within my memory bank.

A tug on my being was the only warning given to me from the calling of our _Leier_ before I was transported into _Leier's_ presence.

I waited patiently for _Leier's _further instructions.

**"You will be gone for a while **_**Kind Generasie**_**"**_**.**_ (young, generation) _Leiser_ began. "**The world you will be studying has a dominate species there that call themselves ****humans****. Your mission is to study them, and there world, and nothing more. To do so, you will need to be able to blend in with their kind. You are to keep your origin to yourself at all times. They are not to ever know of or existence until they are ready. Their kind is to remain oblivious at ****ALL**** costs." **

** "You will be giving a form of a human female. Your apparent age will be of their specie's younger generation, 6 human years. As you have previously learned, their common culture is to have a separate name for each human. Yours will be **_**Skyf Bestel**_** ." **(record, book) "**Your first task there is to find a civilization and interact with them. When you get used to communicating with other humans and learn everything you can there, you are to leave that civilization and go to another. You must continue to learn all that you can at each civilization you go to for as long as you stay in that world. You will return when your form's time is no longer able."**

** "Your mission has been given, and will leave now."**

And with that…

everything turned black.

I was welcomed with the sight of a blue atmosphere above me. The green organisms, surrounded my new being. 'Tree… yes these are trees.' I stared at a peace of the tree that was slowly submitting itself to gravity as softly landed on my forehead. 'leaf…'

I sat up, seeing the two pieces of the bottom of my new form.

The two feet had a light brown outer layer with five toes on each. Their sizes going form big to small. I mentally told them to move. They did.

Further examining myself, I could see the two other pieces of me sticking out. One arm on my right and the other on my left. Each had a hand, and each hand had five fingers of different lengths. I did the same thing with those. They moved too.

Bringing the two hands closer in my vision, I curled each finger one by one on both hands until they formed fists. Then I uncurled them. knowing the human body's tallest position was to balance on the two legs with the bottoms of the feet facing the ground, I attempted to stand. I almost got it my first try, but I just ended back into the position I was in earlier. I felt pain in my back side, but I was used to pain. All of the _Kind Generasies_ are trained to know how to withstand it to great extents.

I wasn't able to master the new balance until my fifth try. But even then, it was still a forien feeling. Taking my first step I lifted my left leg first by moving it forward in front of my right. It was easy, so I tried my right that was easy as well. Then I tried my left again.

This went on for a while until I was gradually gaining speed. Now my feet weren't always touching the ground. I experimented and found out that if I shifted my weight forward, I went even faster. 'Running.' I passed by even more trees that where only blurs now, but was not always running in the same directon. I did not stop running though until the atmosphere reflected an orange color. 'Sunset… evening…'

I could feel a slight wetness sliding down my face. 'Tears? Created when fealing strong emotion such as sorrow or elation, can also be caused by irritation of eyes.' But I did not know what an emoting was and there was no such irritation in my eyes. 'Sweat… Caused by nervousness or nausea. Most commonly occurs to regulate body temperature.' I made more sense for it to be sweat. My being did feel a tad warmer that it was at the beginning.

Now that movement in my new form wasn't a problem anymore, it was time to find a civilization. But here was the dilemma. I didn't know where they where. So the only way I could go, was straight. It was simple logic.

… step…

"Bwergwaaaaallll!"

I stopped at the foreign sound. Looking around I saw nothing living in sight that could have been the culprit. Unless… do trees growl? But I decided to ignore it for now and continued walking.

"…!"

I stopped again. It almost sounded like it was getting louder. But I was able to realize that it was coming from below me. I waited, expecting for it to happen again.

"…!"

Well that didn't take long. But it sounded like it was coming form me and I didn't know why I was doing it. I thought that the only way humans made sound, was through their mouths.

'It must be poisoning.' Now I really did need to find civilization, and fast. Then they would hopefully be able to tell me how to find the cure. So this time I was running as fast as I could, but making sure to keep my balance.

**15 Minutes Later**

Although in real time, everything had happened in a span of 5 seconds, it seemed more like minutes to me.

**CRASH!**

But I still couldn't do anything about it.

The labyrinth of trees had ended abruptly and now I was back on the ground, stomach down but face slightly tilted to the right. I could taste a grainy substance in my mouth. 'This must be sand… or, maybe dirt.'

"Itaaaaaiiiiii!" Came the new voice.

'Konichiwa civilization.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's so short, I hate to write such a short chapter but the next one will be longer.<strong>

**I don't really speak African so sorry if some of it is wrong, but in One Piece just like how Robin's attack names are in Spanish and Sanji's in french, Skyf's attacks will be in African.**

**African Language Translation**

_Leier_ (leader)

_Kind Generasie _ (young, generation)

_Skyf Bestel_ (record, book)

**Japanese Translation**

Itaaaaaiiiiii / Itai (ow,ouch)

Konichiwa (Hello)

**Please review :3**

** Flames are welcomed! I hoped you like it and will update within the week. (Unless I'm dead, injured or can't get to a working computer with internet)**


End file.
